Different souls
by angiebearx
Summary: It was just a normal day for sixteen-year-old Caroline Forbes she would wake up go to school then hang out at her brother's job and one of her favorite places a bar called McCracken's while flirting with the hot bartender and ongoing crush Klaus Mikaelson. But things change when her crush grows into love and she finds out her crush is anything but human but is a wolf whose her mate


**Hey, guys, this story is based on my actual book but the but Klaus's character actually has a country accent in my book not British and the main girl is actual African American. I hope you guys enjoy this :) and yes I am so mad at how the originals ended fuck Julie I cried so bad I used up the tissue box. oh btw this is a tomboy caroline**

Caroline sighed as she continued to walk along the sidewalk to get to one of her favorites places in her small little town. It was a bar next to a tattoo shop called lucky draw named Maccrackens that she and her friends love to hang out at whenever they pleased. Now you would think why would a sixteen-year-old be able to get into a bar at that age, well her older brother Matt is actually the manager, so he would rather have her there to keep an eye on her than anywhere else causing trouble. Therefore after school that's where she usually ends up going instead of staying home by herself. Normally any other sister would be annoyed with their older brothers over protectiveness of them, but Caroline knows he's only like this because of how badly their parent's death affected him.

"Look who it is?" Shouted a familiar voice from behind the bar.

"Hey, Klaus!" Caroline greeted the dark blonde blue green-eyed boy that seemed to always catch her eye. She placed her backpack on the floor the second she walked up to the bar and sat down in one of the old rusty black chairs. While greeting the few people that were already sitting there enjoying their meals.

"Hey, sweetheart how was school?" he asked handing her a cup of coke.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders taking a sip of her drink allowing the cold fizzled liquid to ease down her throat. " School was school it was boring, it was hell, the bain of my existence you know the usual."

"Well, anything I can do to make it better sweetheart?" Klaus asked leaning against the bar countertop eyeing the young women who seemed to always make his day better just by being in it. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her even though her day was not that great, she looked beautiful as always and was making his less shitty. Her long blonde hair was placed in a cute high messy bun that had a few loose strands sticking out and she wore a tank top and a pair of denim shorts and converses.

At times like this, Caroline didn't know whether or not if Klaus was flirting with her or was just being Klaus. "Just keep calling me sweetheart with that nice accent of yours, and I'll be all smiles."

Caroline chuckled giving her a view of his nice sharp pearly white teeth. " I'll always call you that!"

"So is my brother around?" she wondered not seeming to find him anywhere in the lobby area.

"He's running some errands for the head boss," Klaus said not really wanting to explain the truth to her. "But he did say you had to hang around here though so don't get any bright ideas about sneaking off."

Caroline wouldn't even want to sneak out especially when this means she can have alone time with Klaus without her brother finding out about her crush on him. " Nah I wouldn't need to sneak if I have you to hang out with."

Klaus could feel his face heat up in a blush. " Well come on then bring your backpack back here and you can work behind the bar with me."

"Cool can I get half of you're tips?" she asked picking up her backpack and making her way through all the customers and straight to Klaus who had the bar door opened for her.

"Maybe!" he chuckled shaking his head as he removed his hand from the door allowing it to close shut.

Smiling as she placed her bag in a corner Caroline turned to give Klaus a hug and was met with his nice cologne that was coming from his strong muscular body. He had on jeans and a brown long sleeve v neck t-shirt that suited him well and looked great on him. Klaus returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her gently but tightly till she was close up against him. This caused Caroline to look up at him with shock and adoration. Both of them were so oblivious that they didn't notice a few customers eying them with knowing faces or rolling their eyes at the scene besides one customer that spoke up to break up the intense moment.

"Um hello, Romeo and Juliet may I please get a cheeseburger?" the man demanded waving his menu around to catch their attention.

Klaus sighed cursing in his head before flashing the man a fake smile. "Sure I'll get right on that for you sir!"

Klaus recognized and knew who the customer was straight away without even having to turn around and look away from his girl. " Stay out here and take orders while I make them in the kitchen okay."

Caroline nodded and sighed as she watched him disappear into the back room.


End file.
